


two boys kissing

by maisiedaisy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: It's not really that good, M/M, Ronan is my son so it's for him, and do drugs, idk why i wrote this, k and ronan make out, so this happened, uhm yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiedaisy/pseuds/maisiedaisy
Summary: Noah tells him he doesn’t feel anything towards Kavinsky himself, says it’s the idea behind the son-of-a-mobster. Ronan supposes he’s right but then again Noah’s never been kissed by K before.Ronan has.Several times.orthe four times Ronan and Kavinsky kiss





	

Joseph Kavinsky is his own warning, built in the fast life, fashioned in cocaine-binges and fuck fests. He grew up on illicit money and detectives asking around for his father. He’s everything Ronan Lynch was raised to stay away from but Ronan is so far gone on Kavinsky. He dreams of the hollow-faced boy taking his fingers into his mouth and smoking them like his cigarettes, taking his tongue into his mouth and pulling something unholy from it, fracturing Ronan so that when he wakes up he has to glue back the cracks in him with a fist around his cock and fingers shoved in his mouth, mimicking the way Kavinsky had done it to him. 

 

Reality is not so different from his dreams. The way K looks at him is all heated glances that fill Ronan with an emptiness he equates with desire. It’s darker than the hunger he feels for Adam Parrish and he needs it, breathes it. Gansey tells him he should quit Kavinsky before he’s as hooked as Prokopenko, little church-boy gone rogue who spends his nights with three or four dicks shoved up his ass. Part of Ronan agrees, but the other part― _ Kavinsky’s half of him _ ―doesn’t mind the idea of fucked himself over with Kavinsky by his side. Noah tells him he doesn’t feel anything towards Kavinsky himself, says it’s the idea behind the son-of-a-mobster. Ronan supposes he’s right but then again Noah’s never been kissed by K before. 

 

Ronan has.

 

Several times.

 

The first time was against the hood of his BMW, Kavinsky’s breath hot in his mouth, burning like a wildfire against the roof of his mouth, his tongue a sacred stepping stone to falling over the edge of a bottomless chasm. Ronan is furious at the sound K pulls from him, watches in slight fascination as K pulls back, curls his tongue around the whine and swallows it, a slow and savage smirk snapping Ronan back to his senses. “ _ Don’t ever fucking do that again.”  _ He hisses at the other boy, mouth on fire, face on fire, soul on fire. Kavinsky leaves with a clever quip about how pretty Ronan looks with another man’s saliva wetting his lips and Ronan almost wants to call him back and wipe that smug smirk off his face.

 

He kisses him again two days later in one of the stalls in the boy’s bathroom. He’s got a hand on Ronan’s skull, holds his head back against the wall of the stall and Ronan’s bottom lip between his teeth. He’s sucking, numbing and Ronan’s knees buckle. He should feel embarrassed that somehow Joseph fucking Kavinsky has him weak-kneed like a fucking girl but he’s so so so hot that he lets Kavinsky swallow him whole, tongue a match in Ronan’s mouth. They are interrupted when _fucking Gansey comes in_ _whistling and oblivious to Kavinsky and Ronan pressed up against each other in the stall behind him._

 

The third time he kisses him it’s aching, pressed against the door to Monmouth and dangerous in a forbidden way. He can hear Gansey shuffling around behind the door, Adam and Noah’s soft murmuring voices and Blue is singing quietly, probably looking through Gansey’s notes on Glendower. Kavinsky presses a thigh in between Ronan’s legs and kisses him deeper. Ronan muffles a noise in the other boy’s mouth. His fingers are netted into Kavinsky’s hair and he sucks K’s tongue into his mouth, wanting to wreck K the way he’s doing to Ronan. Kavinsky pulls away with a gasp, chest heaving and lips red and ruined. He drags his mouth along Ronan’s jawline and wraps his lips around his collarbone. Ronan groans and his head thumps back against the door. “Fuck.” Ronan says, because he’s just alerted those inside of his presence and the moment is sufficiently ruined. K smiles wickedly and licks a hot, wet path to Ronan’s mouth, giving him one last oddly gentle kiss before disappearing right as Gansey opens the door. Ronan shoulders his way in, trying to hide how bruised his mouth must be.

He rushes to his room with a short, “‘Sup fuckers” and closes the door to the sound of Gansey asking, “Is that Kavinsky’s car out there?”

 

The last time he kisses him, it’s at one of Kavinsky’s parties. Ronan, against his better judgement, lets Kavinsky pull him into his lap like he does with Proko. Ronan is too fucked up on the dream-drink Kavinsky gave him to really care when Kavinsky’s friends snicker. He lets his head roll back against Kavinsky’s shoulder, nose nudging the pounding pulse of the other boy. Kavinsky has a lighter in his hand and a homemade joint dangling obscenely from his lips. The way he’s holding it in his mouth looks exactly like the way he had sucked Ronan’s fingers in between his lips in his dream. Ronan stirs, eyes going out of focus for a second. Kavinsky notices and his lips pull around the cigarette, sharp and dim like a crescent moon. He flicks a flame onto the end of the joint with the lighter and sucks in his breath. “Want some, babydoll?” Kavinsky purrs.

Ronan narrows his eyes, some of his senses coming back to him. “Not from you.” He decides.

K raises a sharp, dark eyebrow and he shrugs. “Suit yourself, Lynch.” He rolls Ronan out of his lap and beckons Proko over with a dark glance. Ronan burns when Proko perches delicately in the crevice between Kavinsky’s spread thighs. He burns even more when K takes a hit, then parts Proko’s lips gently with his own and exhales, the smoke a seductive curl into the other boy’s mouth. Ronan bites his lips, tries to keep his inhibitions about himself but  _ fuck,  _ K owns a lot more of him than Ronan initially thought and he’s so fucking drunk.    
“Get the fuck off of him.” He snarls at Proko, pushing him out of the way and taking Proko’s place. Kavinsky is grinning and Ronan shows his teeth, feeling exhilarated. “Alright. Go ahead,  _ Joey _ , show me what you can do with that mouth of yours.” Ronan challenges, his eyebrows low over his eyes, heart pounding despite himself. Kavinsky’s grin melts into something softer, pleased. Proko mumbles something foul under his breath and leaves to find someone else to occupy his interest. Ronan hardly notices anyone else in the room with the way Kavinsky is looking at him, dangerous and feral, so wickedly intense Ronan can feel it shivering in his fingertips. Kavinsky’s next hit is slower and deliberate, liking the way Ronan watches the tightening of his throat. ‘C’mere Lynch.” His fingers tip Ronan’s chin up, thumb pressing against the soft skin of his bottom lip. He presses down, opening Ronan’s mouth, and hovers over Ronan’s lips, waiting. It’s as if Ronan is being suspended―he’s waiting for the tip over the edge that comes when Kavinsky breathes out and  _ oh God Ronan is breathing in what Kavinsky is made of _ . There’s the sharp burn down his throat and the tightening of his lungs as the smoke filters through his throat. Before he can exhale, Kavinsky’s mouth swallows his and he holds the smoke in his lungs. It’s like being suffocated and Ronan is lit like lightning, he writhes in K’s lap and sharply pushes him back, coughing out the smoke. “Asshole.” He chokes, but his voice is softened from the dope, a high flush painting his cheeks a soft pink. He feels glorious, like he’s perched on a throne, or on a king. He doesn’t object when Kavinsky kisses him again, desperate and swelling with the stuff his dreams are made of―it’s electric. He lets Kavinsky lead him up the stairs and when he wakes the next morning he’s sore and regretful but that gaping hole inside of him is filled. 

  
  
Joseph Kavinsky dies a month later and that dark part of Ronan dies with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best but whatever. It's self-indulgent. Thanks for reading and feel free to drop and comment.


End file.
